


Untitled

by marinesku



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinesku/pseuds/marinesku





	Untitled

Теон лежал, свернувшись вокруг сидящего на краю постели Джона: согнув колени и обхватив его правой рукой за пояс. Джон машинально перебирал пальцы на его левой: большой, средний, мизинец... то, что осталось от указательного и безымянного. Кожа на костяшках и суставах обветрилась, растрескалась на морозе и стала шершавой, но на ладонях и между пальцами казалась гладкой, как шелк.  
Такой же тонкой и нежной она была на скругленных концах обрубков, которые Джон трогал — снова и снова, не в силах остановиться. Это было все равно что ощупывать языком сколотый зуб, чтобы привыкнуть. К этим обрубкам Джон привыкнуть до сих пор не мог.  
За время, проведенное в Дозоре, он видел увечья серьезнее и уродливее, но получены они все были в бою, в драке. По глупой случайности, на худой конец. Жизнь многих не щадит, что делать, — понимал он. Но сознательную бесцельность пытки, жестокость, замкнутую на самой себе, принять он не мог. Каждый раз думая об этом, Джон чувствовал, как поднимается внутри глухое, звериное бешенство. В волчьих снах в такие моменты у него неприятно поднимался короткий подшерсток.  
Словно почувствовав его состояние кожей, Теон придвинулся ближе, прижался, сильнее обхватив поперек живота.  
— Ты кричал, — объяснил свое присутствие Джон.  
Теон замер, а затем осторожно отстранился. Кисть его в руках Джона одеревенела.  
— Извини.  
— Я не спал.  
После жарко натопленной Атласом душной комнаты в прохладной келье Теона было особенно свежо. Джон не стал зажигать свечу, воспаленные глаза успокоились, и в темноте понемногу начали проступать очертания предметов. Лунный свет сочился сквозь щель между ставнями и, падая, узкой полосой делил пол наискосок.  
Сзади скрипнула кровать. Теон откинулся на спину, но отпущенную руку убрал не сразу, будто нехотя.  
— Болит? — тихо спросил он.  
Джон помолчал, оперся локтями о колени и опустил лоб на сплетенные в замок пальцы.  
— Не больше, чем у тебя.  
Он медлил уходить. Странное оцепенение овладело телом. Ноги налились свинцом, голова гудела, плечи ныли от напряжения. Мучительно клонило в тяжелый, темный сон. Каким наслаждением было бы вытянуться прямо здесь, на холодном полу, вместо нагретой кирпичами мятой постели. Коснуться пульсирующим болью затылком каменных плит. Закрыть глаза. Раскинуть в стороны руки.  
Но Джон знал: это ложная надежда. Заснуть все равно не выйдет.  
— Ты так наказываешь меня — жизнью? — не к месту произнес Теон.  
Джон не удивился. Это был не вопрос, ответа не требовалось. Все их разговоры Теон, по большей части, вел сам с собой. Продолжая мысленный спор с произвольного места и заканчивая, где посчитает нужным.  
Но Джон все же помотал головой.  
— Нет. Это ты наказываешь себя жизнью. Ты мог умереть. Но ты жив.  
— Ты тоже, — подумав, сказал Теон. — Ты наказываешь жизнью себя? За что?  
— Ты подходишь к жизни не с той меркой.  
Джон больше не мучил себя мыслями о том, стоит ли жизнь слов.  
Стоил ли Робб клятвы Дозора.  
Нет, Джон не думал, что его решение изменило бы ход событий. Но если была хоть малейшая возможность, не нужно ли было ею воспользоваться?  
 _Я меч во тьме. Я дозорный на Стене. Я огонь... Я свет... Я щит..._  
Что такое это царство людей, которое Джон обещал охранять? И почему среди них не оказалось его отца, брата, сестер?  
С появлением Теона на Стене сомнения оставили его совсем.  
Джон сдержал свою клятву. Теон ее нарушил.  
Что бы кто ни решил в этой жизни, скорее всего он сделал неверный выбор.  
— Не цепляйся за меня, — сказал Джон. — Ты не сможешь оплатить долг вместо Робба мне. А я не смогу твою вину тебе отпустить.  
— Ненавижу Старков, — сквозь зубы простонал Теон.  
И тут же, опомнившись, поймал за локоть.  
— Прости, — перекатился, обхватил сзади, захрипел срывающимся шепотом в спину между лопаток: — Прости, прости...  
Джон попытался подняться, но Теон только сжал его крепче, намертво.  
— Пусти, — Джон тронул сомкнутые на его ребрах запястья.  
Теон медленно и обреченно ослабил хватку, опустил руки и лег.  
— Не уходи, — выдохнул он, подтягивая ноги к животу. — Останься, пожалуйста.  
— Я раздеться хочу, — устало пояснил Джон и кивнул ему к стене. — Двигайся.


End file.
